A Simple Kind of Life
by blatant-rusted
Summary: Bad title. Lavi asks her out every friday and she always rejects him. It had been happening since he started his junior year. Now he's finally been accepted by the one he likes and now he doesn't know what kind of situation he finds himself in. LaviXKanda
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Kid of Life

**This is blatant-rusted…Hi. Um…I like to write and this site was recommended by my friend Cathelien I like to call her Cathy…so yeah. Cathy got me on. My style is doing straight, gay and bi fics…I write mostly yaoi. My first fic is just about Lavi and Kanda. It's gay in the sense that they're both male characters. But it's also straight in the sense that it's boyXgirl. This was made from a random thought, that's why Kanda is a girl. My fics also have a sort of mature sense to them instead of little childish antics though they are fun…So here goes nothing…**

**Don't own DGM…hoping to publish something of my own…Rated T and all that stuff**

--

Lavi sighed as he sat down. Friday's were always hard for him. Especially when there was a physics class at the end of the day. He would always get a headache from multitasking a little too much and then sleep in some corner at home. Yes, sleep in some corner. He was so tired that he didn't have the energy to make it to his room. His grandfather never complained per say, but he voiced his objections to it. But he always liked to multitask and he always liked physics. His attention and thoughts were always in two places. One was taking on hat the teacher said and writing notes. Simple enough if you trained yourself properly. But since The Order was a strict school, he had to look like he was paying attention. It all started in his sophomore year. His mind had been in two places. But the second place was on this particular girl.

She had lucid dark blue eyes and long black hair that was shinier than the other girls. She had long eye lashes that cast a shadow over her eyes at times when she narrowed them just a bit. Her lips were pale and her skin had a bit of colour in it. She rarely talked to anyone or did anything to draw attention to herself. She liked to wear dark colours though she would wear a white blouse half the time. Her hair was always in a ponytail. Back then in his junior year, she looked plump. But he still noticed her all the same. He knew she was one of the smartest students in the school. She had few friends and didn't really suck up to any teacher. But that was in sophomore year. That was before the summer. Sometimes he could see pain on her face but then it was gone in an instant. That year, she had missed the last day of school.

He never saw her during the summer though he rarely went out at all. He liked spending time with his grandfather. He talked of the past and all his experiences though Lavi knew about all of them. But the old man never talked about one thing; his wife or Lavi's parents. Lavi had never known his parents and his grandfather had raised him from a baby. Lavi spent his time doing a lot of reading as well. The old man wasn't too well back then and he had read a good few books. He loved books about history the most. And she was in his history class. Always there in all of his subjects. It was weird how that happened.

When Lavi started his junior year; she came back thin and a little tired looking. Maybe she decided to lose all that weight though he thought it was kind of cute. But she was slender now; almost fragile. He remembered the first day of his junior year well. It was raining. She came in wearing a long coat and carried not only her bag but a cello case. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt with a black vest; the kind you wear under a really good suit jacket. He had walked into a pole that day. He even remembered when she lost her hair band that day. It was during Literature when she stood up. Strands of her hair were falling over her shoulders and some threatened to do the same but stayed where they were, hanging lightly. That day they were doing The Merchant of Venice. He remembered hearing her voice for the first time that day. It was low, almost like a whisper and earthy. Yet it was unearthly; like she was some strange faerie or creature. It was also deep and rich and tired. She had a tired and broken voice. He thought it reflected her looks as well. He thought she was beautiful and earthy and rugged but also she looked a little tired.

He would do anything to hear it again…and he did. Three weeks later, he asked her out. It was a Friday afternoon. She declined his offer. He kept trying after that; every Friday. And she kept declining his offers. But he did learn her name. Yuu Kanda…but she liked to be called by her last name. He would never give up trying to talk to her, asking her out or hearing her voice. He had gotten offers from other girls in the school who thought he was attractive. He had declined all, saying he has arrangements with his grandfather for the evening or the particular days. It seemed as if he had arrangements with his old man everyday. But it was partly true. Every evening he went home and his grandfather would ask him how his day was. He told him and automatically he asked about the girl. His grandfather had picked up on his crush since the end of sophomore year. But asking her out was of his own accord, not his grandfather's. He told him about it and every Friday since, he asked him how it went.

He had heard her play once. On the first day of his junior year. He was passing near the music room which was always usually empty in the afternoon. He had heard someone playing. It sounded really good and he couldn't help but peep through the door. She was in there playing. Sheets of music were scattered about her. Her normally long skirt was brought up three inches below her knee and she was sitting on the ground. The cello was in front of her and she played away. Lavi sat down and listened to it until the music stopped.

"…and that is how ion particles are identified," the teacher snapped him out of his memories, "Any questions? None? Okay then…Well, school's done so go on and get out of here."

Lavi looked down at his notebook; notes from today's class already written down. He looked at his watch. It was time. She was getting her books together along with her cello case. He envied the cello. It got to be near her. He walked slowly over to her. He knew the routine. Ask her and when she said no, go home. Simple enough. Today she looked even more tired than ever.

"Uh…Yuu?" he asked.

She looked up and directly at him, her gaze drilling into him.

"What?" she asked expectantly.

"You want to go out with me sometime?" he asked unenergetically. He was especially tired today.

"No," he began to walk off, "but you can walk home with me today."

He smiled a secret smile to himself. It was the first time she had ever offered to give him a chance. A way in…he turned around, his bag already on his shoulder. She left first, followed by him. Halfway down the street he looked at her.

"Let me hold your books," he said taking them. She didn't let go of them at first and just kept on walking but a few minutes later, she handed him the books. They went into a music store and she handed the cello case to the man at the counter.

"Hi hun," he said smiling, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "I just want you to put some new strings on it and tune it. I'll come for it Monday."

"I'll even replace the bow."

"You know I can't pay for that…it's too expensive as it already is," she said quickly.

"No charge…after all, you are a regular customer not to mention."

She walked out of the store. They never spoke; just walked. But he still enjoyed it. She seemed to be living a long way from school. Lavi looked at his surroundings. There were trees and flowers everywhere. Everything seemed somewhat savage.

"Why do you keep asking me out?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Because I like you," he answered.

She stopped in front of a house and was about to take her books. Lavi held on to them. He wanted to be around her a little more. Then again, she was actually talking to him.

"Why'd your parents choose to live here?" he asked.

"I live alone and I think you should star walking back to your house. This trip is done," but he didn't leave.

"What?" he asked a little baffled.

"I'm sorry…just please go home no…"

But it was a little too late. A little boy came out from behind the door and ran towards her.

"Mommy!" he said as he jumped on her.

She fell to the paved pathway with him on top of her. The little boy hugged her. Lavi watched all of this with wide eyes.

"You want to go out with me?" she asked, "you want to go out with me badly?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Then I suppose you want to _date_ me," she put it simply.

"I want to," Lavi answered.

She held the boy with one hand and got up using the other. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered something to him.

"Then you should meet the man in my life. The man I work two jobs for," she went on saying, "My son."

--

**So yeah, Kanda's a little OC. This is the end of a chapter. I told you it was a random thought developed while going home in the car. I kind of like this one…I don't know why though. Please review and tell me if this is a good story…**

**Cathy, where are you? I haven't seen you much in school…You're always present but then you're no where to be found…You better review**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm obsessed with this story right now…two months at home with nothing to do

**I'm obsessed with this story right now…two months at home with nothing to do. Why do I think I'm going to become obsessed with this site? Oh well, I wanted to do chapter two before I go nuts about schoolwork. I spend most of time playing games watching TV, eating and sleeping. But homework must be done. I would like to thank you for the reviews and the patience to wait on these chapters. Kanda is a little OOC but it supposed to be like that and she had maternal instinct attached so sue me.**

**T for Teen and that is meant…don't want to own DGM, just want to publish my work**

--

"Your son?" he was a little confused. "I didn't even know…"

"Yeah, so I got knocked up and had a kid for a non existent father. It was my mistake to go into the alley but I would have never had him. Is that all the information you want to verify that he's my son or do you have a problem with him?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Maybe she thought he was a jerk now for being so stupid one time to utter a stupid question. Or maybe she thought he was just going to run away.

"Only one; what's his name?" he smiled. He really liked children and didn't mind it in the least bit.

She looked at him for a moment blankly and then put the kid down, though he still held on to one of her legs. Lavi thought she was about to punch him by the dark look she suddenly gave him but then she looked away. It was very silent after that and she said nothing. He even noticed the sky had gone dark.

"His name is Jamie," she looked in a westerly direction, "Jamie, go inside."

The little boy did as she told him and ran inside. Lavi looked in the direction Kanda was looking. A man was coming their way. He was dressed in tropical clothes and had red hair…long red hair. He carried a beer bottle in one hand and a clenched fist. He looked very angry and wore a mask over half his face. His hat was huge and looked like it was from some sixties band. In his ear was a gold earring and the gold started to look black. Kanda stayed very tense and silent while she watched him walk.

"Where's my money?" he asked calmly.

"I told you give me a week," she replied.

"I gave you a week; now where's my money bitch?" he growled.

Kanda looked back towards the small house. She saw no one by the door. Good boy Jamie she thought.

"I don't have it," she said curtly.

"You always pay late," he was still growling, "But there are _other_ ways you can pay."

"How much is it?" Lavi asked.

Kanda looked at him, darkness spreading over her face once more. Lavi almost chocked. He knew he shouldn't have gotten mixed up in this. He knew he should have just gone home. He knew all these things and yet here he was asking how much the rent cost.

"Stay out of this," she said.

"Five hundred," he said a little too quickly.

Lavi went through his backpack. He had been saving up to get some parts for his grandfather's car. And they were really expensive parts. So he went through his wallet and gave the man his money. The man leafed through the bills and smiled evilly.

"Don't think you'll always find a way around this," he said walking away, "and if you don't pay on time next week, the kid gets it…and you get it as well."

He could hear the distant chattering of the neighbours and the barking of several dogs. Lavi was afraid that he might get killed by this girl. He watched the fuming Kanda as she stared at the ground. He even thought the ground would smoke and catch afire. He had even forgotten that he still had some of her books. He placed them on the ground next to her and proceeded to back away very slowly in case she lunged at him like a wild cat. Instead she looked up.

"You know I can't pay you back," she whispered, "right?"

"You don't have to. Only, if you need a place to crash, tell me," he smiled.

She picked up her books and looked to the door. Lavi had a feeling she was contemplating this. Jamie peered through the screen. He seemed upset about something. Her eyes widened because he was crying. And was that blood running down his arm? She kept on looking to verify that. He never cried out loud. He was always silent. The books fell from her hands and the bag slipped off her shoulder. She was trembling a bit and broke into a run for the door and Jamie. He was still crying when she opened the screen and picked him up. Lavi's bag landed with a thud and he walked over to see what was wrong.

Little Jamie' upper arm had a gash in it. Not a big gash but something made with a knife. His mother cradled him in her arms to calm him down and took him inside. It looked like she had paid to fix the joint up herself. Kanda put Jamie down and went in search of her first aid kit. It had to be around somewhere…did she loose it? She didn't think so. She searched in the cabinets and closets and under Jamie's bed. The kit was no where. She went back into the living room and tore off a piece of the curtain. She tied it around his arm securely and ran a hand through her hair.

"They took the first aid kit," she sighed and picked him up, "Let's get a doctor to see that, okay sweetie."

Jamie nodded and held on to his mother tightly. She told Lavi to go home and was off. All her books were in her locker, all their clothes in the car. She didn't trust anything in the house. She picked up her stuff on the way out and threw them into an old corvette that looked at least sixty years old. But Lavi wouldn't go home. He climbed in the car with them and insisted that he go to the hospital with them. She just sighed and started the car. The doctor saw him immediately and dressed his arm. She paid for the visit and left without Lavi. He sighed and began to walk home alone again. But this time when Gramps asked, he would have a different answer.

He had never really expected her to have a son but it explained so much now. The absences, the sudden weight gain and loss…everything. He smiled to himself. He had walked her home, that's a start. Maybe in four weeks or so she might consider going out with him. He was wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lenalee, a freshman, walking beside him. Gramps would freak if he heard about the baby but Lavi didn't have to tell him just yet. The old man didn't need more worry on his shoulders; even if he looked like an old panda. Except that pandas were much cuter than his grandfather. He walked slowly, time passing by quickly. It got darker and he still hadn't noticed the freshman following him until she poked his shoulder.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hello. Have we met before?" Lavi asked.

"Your crazy mathematics teacher is my brother," she checked her watch, "He introduced us three years ago when we were attending the elementary school."

"Oh yeah," Lavi remembered, "He made me your personal bodyguard from that day on to protect those…um…those…" that part he couldn't remember.

"Evil octopuses. He's a bit overprotective. I saw you this afternoon older brother. You were headed home so I told my big brother I would walk with you."

Lavi had fallen silent, his thoughts invading his mind once more. Something about this strange little girl bothered him. She went looking for him and followed him to the hospital. It was almost as if she was his stalker or something. He laughed and messed up her hair. Lenalee blushed a bit and stared at the sky. It was a dark, beautiful night. The stars could barely be seen. Lavi liked watching the stars from his apartment. He lived in a rural area, where his downright crazy math teacher lived. They were always so radiant. It looked like there was a full moon out tonight.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi froze.

"She's not my girlfriend or anything of that sort…she's a friend," he replied.

Lenalee didn't really believe him but it wasn't his fault.

"I see you talking to her every Friday, older brother. And every Friday she tells you no to whatever question you ask."

"You're too young to understand but she's not my girlfriend," he looked her in the eye.

They walked home quickly otherwise Lavi would be in more trouble than he was already in. When they got to her brother's house, Lenalee explained that Lavi had to do something important so they had to make a pit stop. Komui, knowing somehow that Lavi didn't do anything wrong to his sister, nodded and Lavi left. When he got home, Gramps was not in his usual place. Instead, he was in Lavi's room. Lavi dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to his grandfather. His grandfather was busy reading his history book and nodding disapprovingly. Lavi knew that his grandfather treasured history and how much he hated to see things edited out of the textbooks. Once, he even cursed the people who put them together bad luck. That ear, the companies lost a significant amount of money.

"How did it go?" he asked as was the custom.

"I got to walk her home," he replied.

And for the first time, his grandfather smiled for something other than when he came home with straight A's.

"It's a start," he said sipping his tea.

It was a start indeed, a start to something even more complex than Lavi imagined.

--

**The second chapter is done. These take quite while because I barely have time to write these days. RBD is the best! Please review if you wich to do so.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fanfiction,

Rusty here. I am recollecting all my stories and rewriting the new chapters because my hard drive crashed. It is an inconvenience and I hope you all can be patient with me. I'll try to get the new chapters up as soon as possible.

Yours Disgracefully,

Rusty


End file.
